Benditos sueños extraños
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Este fic no me pertenece, pero por expreso favor lo subo yo, una hermosa historia...Yaoi... entre el vampiro Vamp y el Cyborninja Raiden como que estos personajes que se odian terminan con una noche de desbordada locura? - REP/ITH.


**Benditos sueños extraños**

**Resumen:** Vamp fue perdonado de la muerte, aún sigue vivo, vive solo en un departamento. Raiden esta viviendo con su familia pero ha empezado a tener unos sueños un tanto extraños que incluyen al Vamp, dichos sueños desataran una cadena de sucesos que lo hará que tome la decisión más importante de su vida.

**# Visitando al rumano**

Estaba despierto, era más de media noche, no podía dormir, temía volver a tener esos sueños, esos sueños que le elevaban la temperatura y lo hacía sudar, miró a su costado y vio a Rose profundamente dormida abrazada a su pequeño hijo John, levantó ligeramente las mantas, para luego levantarse él.

Una vez de pie, fue y se encerró en el baño. Apoyado en el lavamanos restregaba sus ojos con fuerza para quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, suspiro y miro el techo

- Esto no puede seguir así – susurró mirándose al espejo, vio como se formaban pequeñas manchas azuladas bajo sus ojos, probablemente era por la falta de sueño, bebió abundante agua y volvió a la habitación

Eran más de la una de la mañana, había vuelto a soñar otra vez, daba vueltas en la cama pero se detenía de pronto cuando sentía que Rose despertaba. Se sentó en la cama, volvió a suspirar, arrojó las mantas a un lado y se levantó definitivamente, se puso unos jeans, una camisa negra y unos tenis de color negros. Camino hacia la cocina y cogió la libreta cerca del refrigerador y busco un número de teléfono cuando lo encontró se apresuró en buscar el teléfono, marcó aquel número y espero que contestaran

- Bueno

- Buenas noches ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – dijeron del otro lado del teléfono

- Sí, este verá, necesito hablar con el Teniente Smith – respondió Raiden

- Un segundo, lo comunico – solo tuvo que esperar un momento cuando del otro lado habló un hombre de voz ronca

- Sí ¿con quien tengo el placer?

- Buenas noches Teniente, soy yo Jack

- Buenos noches ¿en que puedo hacerte útil a estas horas de la noche? – dijo él algo asombrado por la hora de la llamada

- Necesito que me dé la dirección del departamento de Vamp – respondió Raiden algo tímido

- ¿Y se podría saber para que la quieres? – continuó él sospechando algo

- Razones personales, señor

- Ya veo, bueno estas de suerte si lo vas a visitar él vive en Avenida Ámsterdam # 155 departamento #25 piso 7

- Gracias – respondió Jack anotando la dirección en la pequeña libreta – y si fuera mucho pedir, por favor no le comente esto a nadie

- Guarda cuidado que no se lo diré a nadie – el otro tipo rió ligeramente

Raiden colgó el teléfono, miro por la ventana, afuera llovía tormentosamente, se dirigió al salón, allí cogió su gabardina de cuero negro, abrió lentamente la puerta y salió del departamento

Ya en la calle le hizo una señal para que le taxi se detuviera, el coche paró al lado de la acera, Raiden subió con sumo cuidado, ya arriba solo le dio el papel de la dirección al conductor. Pasado unos minutos estaba frente al edificio de Ámsterdam, pago el taxi y este se fue.

El edificio no era tan lujoso pero tampoco un nido de ratas, se aventuró a entrar, en la recepción una mujer lo miro de reojo pues nunca le había visto antes en aquel lugar.

Raiden camino directo al ascensor que quedaba casi al lado de la recepción, entró en él y marco el piso 7, tardó unos segundos en llegar a su destino, sentía frío, aquel lugar era muy helado.

Salio del ascensor y en un dos por tres estaba frente al departamento #25, suspiró ¿Qué rayos hacía él en ese lugar, a esa hora?, quiso retirarse al sentir la voz del rumano

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Vamp? – Comenzó a temblar – soy yo Raiden – de maldijo por eso, la puerta se abrió automáticamente como si hubiera dicho una clase de clave o algo parecido

- Debo estar soñando o son los efectos secundarios del alcohol – dijo en un tono burlón el rumano asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Raiden hizo caso omiso al comentario del otro hombre

- Claro, eso sí, si no intentas matarme – rió dejando pasar al hombre de tez más blanca

Una vez adentro, tomo asiento en el sillón más cercano a la puerta por si debía salir corriendo, Vamp estaba en la cocina preparando un café, el agua hervía ninguno de los dos hablaba

- ¿Quieres algo de café? – dijo cortésmente

- No – respondió secante

- Bueno – se acerco al sillón de en frente y se sentó - ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Ni siquiera lo sé – respondió bajando la vista a la alfombra

- Como quien dice, estas muy orientado este día – agrego el rumano dando el primer sorbo a su café, cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada rencorosa de su pálido acompañante - ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Nada, solo estaba pensando

- ¿Pensando en qué? – Pregunto el otro curiosamente – ¿en tu esposa por ejemplo?

- No puedo responderte que sí, si no – Raiden rió levemente

- Entonces – Vamp dejó la taza de café en la mesa y miro atentamente a Raiden

- Es que necesito hablar con alguien, eso es todo

- ¿Y yo soy tu mejor opción? – rió

- Esta bien, no fue una buena idea venir – Raiden de su asiento se levantó cuando sintió la mirada insistente de Vamp, pero a pesar de lo que había dicho, no se quería ir

Camino hasta la puerta de salida, pero la mano suave de Vamp lo detuvo firmemente pero no quiere decir que bruscamente del brazo.

- OK, solo bromeaba, que genio el tuyo – Raiden sintió como el rubor quemaba sus mejillas

- No es por lo que dijiste, es que... no le dije a Rose que venía, eso es todo, se va a preocupar por mí – encaró al rumano, el cual solo rió al notar que las mejillas de Raiden estaban sonrosadas

- Bueno, puedes llamarla desde aquí – Vamp el dio la solución más fácil a Raiden y le extendió el teléfono, Raiden lo tomo con cuidado, marcó el número de su casa mientras que Vamp se preparaba otro café en la cocina cuando escuchó un leve golpe

- Oye, cuidado con el teléfono, aún lo estoy pagando – rió cínicamente

- Perdóname – dijo Raiden aún más avergonzado

- ¿Y no ibas a llamar a tu querida esposa? – se dirigió a Raiden

- Debe estar dormida – susurró volviéndose a sentar en el largo sillón

- Y bueno - se sentó al lado de Raiden y este se puso muy nervioso - ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

- Bueno... este... yo – comenzó a tartamudear, a tiritar y su respiración era agitada

- Oye, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada – Vamp noto lo nervioso que estaba Raiden, lo tomo como una seria venganza 'humorística' para con su acompañante – bueno no te voy a hacer nada... que tú no quieras – sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿D-De que estas h-hablando? – Raiden retrocedió dos centímetros

- De nada – seguía con esa sonrisa y Raiden lo miró con furia

- Basta de bromas por...

¡DIN DON! (timbre sonando)

- Espérame – interrumpió Vamp, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola

- Mi Vamp, necesito pedirte un favor – dijo un hombre alto de cabello rubio y rizado de tez blanca y de voz suave

- Dime que necesitas, sabes que estoy para ti cuando me necesites – dijo el rumano melosamente

- No es nada parecido como lo de la otra noche – el chico sonrió, luego miró a Raiden – veo que estas acompañado, no los interrumpo más, Vlad necesito un poco de azúcar, es que se me acabo

- Sigues siendo tan despistado – rió el rumano dándole una taza de azúcar – toma

- Gracias, me salvaste – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches

- Adiós, que descanses – Vlad cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta obteniendo de lleno la mirada de seria de Raiden

- ¿Quién era ese? – Pregunto secante con los brazos cruzados y un tono enojado - ¿Y por que te llamo 'Vlad'?, ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Raiden... – Vamp miro con una mueca de burla al chico que no paraba de hablar – deja de hacerme una escena de celos

- ¿¡QUE, QUE!? – Grito Raiden escandalizado y ahora sí que estaba realmente rojo

- Pareces mi novio preguntándome tantas cosas – dijo maliciosamente

- No, no es eso – bajo la vista... luego silencio incomodo - ¿Y me vas a decir quien era? – pregunto inocentemente

- Bueno, si te interesa, él y yo pasamos una noche juntos – rió más ampliamente – es que siempre tuve una debilidad por los chicos rubios y de pelo rizado

- Ya veo – dijo molesto - ¿Y... te gustó?

- ¿¡QUE!? – Vamp casi escupió el café que había tomado - ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

- Bueno, ¿crees que... yo lo haría mejor? – Raiden se burlo y Vamp solo atinó a reír

- Eso tendría que averiguarlo, ¿no crees? – Dijo entre risas – y yo sería el juez

- Ya quisieras – se defendió Raiden

- Tal vez sí quiero...

- ...

Realmente había oído bien, acaso Vamp le había hecho una proposición, respiró más agitadamente, intento huir pero sintió como el brazo calido de Vlad lo encerraba por la cintura aprisionando los dos cuerpos

- ¿Me vas a negar que esto es lo querías hablar? – pregunto Vlad buscando la mirada escurridiza de su pequeña presa

- N-No, te equivocas – Raiden intentó sacarse de esa atadura aunque sin tanto esfuerzo, miro al rumano quien era ligeramente mas alto que él – suéltame por favor

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó melosamente buscando suavemente los labios de Raiden – acaso no te gusto

- Vamp, no esto, tú, yo, estoy confundido – susurró mientras se perdía en los ojos café de Vamp

- Tranquilo, no te asustes, sabes que no te haré nada malo

- Te quiero, te quiero para mí, esta noche – Raiden abrazó a su compañero por el cuello y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

- Te quiero a ti...

El siguiente movimiento fue espontáneo, Vamp acerco a Raiden hasta su boca, tomándolo por la nuca, saboreo esos labios que hasta unos minutos atrás le eran prohibidos, Raiden al principio dudo, era realmente pecaminoso estar así tan juntos, tan cerca. Vamp sintió la necesidad que tenía Raiden por estar con él, sintió como caían al sillón quedando recostados, entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

- Jack... – jadeo Vamp – te mereces algo mejor que el sillón

- ¿De que diablos me hablas? – Raiden se separó de los dulces labios de su amante

- No quiero aquí – esbozo una sonrisa – mejor mi habitación ¿no crees?

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida

Ambos hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto, allí comenzó otra vez la fuga de amor y pasión que rodeaba a los dos chicos. Entre beso y beso, Vamp desabotono la camisa de Raiden dejándolo semi desnudo, cayeron a la cama, donde fue el turno de la ropa de Vamp y los pantalones de Raiden. Esa fue la noche más maravillosa para ambos hombres, entre jadeos y gemidos, terminaron derrotados, tendidos en la cama, quedándose dormidos finalmente

...

A la mañana siguiente, Raiden dormía explayadamente en la cama de su amante, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, sin embargo Vamp estaba despierto acariciado cuidadosamente sus cabellos blancos, sentía como se estremecía cada vez que sus dedos casualmente rozaban sus hombros, miro el reloj eran casi las nueve de la mañana, quería levantarse pero el cuerpo que estaba encima suyo se lo impedía, lo empujo levemente hacía un lado, pero solo obtuvo en consecuencia que despertara

- Nnn... ¿Qué pasa? – dijo restregándose los ojos

- Nada, duérmete es temprano aún – dijo besándole la frente despacio, se desenredo de las sabanas y se sentó al borde de la cama

- Ya me despertaste, no podré seguir durmiendo – le sonrió mirándole

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – pregunto poniéndose la bata de levantarse

- Sí, tengo hambre – Raiden cogió las mantas y se arropo él mismo

- Veo que tienes bastante apetito – intento pararse pero Raiden tenía aprisionada su mano

- Vlad, quiero que antes hablemos...

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – suspiro

- De lo que paso anoche – bajo la vista – es complicado para mí

- ¿Estas arrepentido? – Vamp lo miro seriamente como esperando una excusa

- No lo sé, esto es nuevo para mi – dijo tratando realmente de excusarse – además estaba...

- Estabas confundido, no sabías lo que hacías, fue un momento de debilidad – enumero Vamp como adivinando lo que diría Raiden

- Sí – suspiro - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Siempre es lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrado – desvió la vista

- Vlad... – se sentó en la cama – mírame...

- ¿Qué sucede? – Vamp lo miro y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era como la de anoche, esta sonrisa era extrañamente falsa

- Es lo que te iba a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Nada, en serio

- ¿Por qué dijiste que estabas acostumbrado?, ¿acostumbrado a que? – cuestiono curioso

- Estoy acostumbrado a ser el juguete de las personas solo por una noche – fue cuando intento por segunda vez pararse

- Vamp... para mi no fuiste un juguete – replicó Raiden

- ... – Vlad se acerco al rostro de Raiden y susurró con otra sonrisa – que malo eres mintiendo – se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación

- Vamp... espera – bajo la vista sintiéndose mal

Al poco rato Vamp entró en el cuarto con una bandeja, vio a Raiden parado junto a la ventana, ya vestido.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto dejando la bandeja sobre la cama

- Es tarde, si Rose no me ve cuando despierte se va a preocupar – respondió simplemente

- Entiendo – asintió sin agregar nada más

- Lo siento, otro día desayunaremos juntos – echo a andar hacía la puerta de salida, sin mirar a su acompañante de la noche anterior, abrió la puerta y se marcho


End file.
